Blanche Éternity, nouvelle vie
by Emyko
Summary: Une nouvelle famille de vampire vient s'installer dans la ville de Forks
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour,

Vous voilà. Je vous attendais. Alors, voilà ma première fanfiction publier sur le site et j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Je sais je n'ai pas fait de paragraphe, j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à en faire. S'il y a un bon samaritain qui peu m'aider et peut-être le mettre dans les Reviews et j'éditerais pour vous.

Merci et bon lecteur

Emyko — XXX-

PS : les personnages sont sous les droits de Stéphanie Mayer. Il y a des personnages que j'ai inventés aussi.

Forks, la ville la plus pluvieuse de tous les États-Unis. Ma mère, ma sœur jumelle et moi allions y habiter. Ma sœur et moi étions assises sur la banquette arrière de la voiture débordante de tous les objets qui nous appartenaient.

Le vert des forets bordait notre arrivée dans cette ville. En guise de cadeau, la ville nous avait offert un beau et grand Soleil. Tout jaune, tout brillant. J'avais un grand sourire. Au moins, il ne pleuvait pas toujours dans cette ville.

Les vitres de la voiture étaient bien trop teintes pour une simple voiture. Nous avions pris nos précautions. Nous portions, en plus, un manteau qui couvrait tout le corps, un peu comme une cape, et en plus, nous avions une paire de lunettes fumées, posée sur le bout de notre nez.

Ma mère avait décidé de déménager d'une ville toujours ensoleillée, à une ville où le Soleil était presque inconnu pour ces habitants. J'allais pouvoir faire, plus facilement, ma scolarité, puisqu'il ne faisait pas toujours soleil.

Nous étions sur la route à quatre voies et je regardais de gauche à droite pour connaître un peu plus la ville qu'était Forks. Je regardais par la vitre et j'aperçus des personnes qui regardaient vers la voiture comme s'ils n'en avaient jamais vu. C'était sans doute le fait que plusieurs valises qui ornaient le toit de la voiture, ou sinon le faite que c'était une des voitures de l'année, avec des vitres bien trop teintées pour laisser voir nos visages.

Pour ma famille, c'était une chance, mais pour les « spectateurs » qui étaient les élèves curieux, ce n'était pas pareil. Je regardais les yeux de chaque personne et je m'interrompis sur une jeune fille aux yeux verts qui sembla indifférente à notre passage. Je remarquai plutôt une inquiétude, mais pas envers notre arrivée dans cette ville, mais son regard, légèrement inquiet, pour les membres de sa famille ou pour un ami. Je soutenais son regard et ma mère augmenta doucement la vitesse du véhicule et je cédai mon regard qui devenait de seconde en seconde, un peu plus obsessive, à voir même un peu paranoïaque.

Bref, ma mère avait bien vu le regard que je lançais. Quelque chose m'avait tracassée à voir même qui m'avait tourmentée dans son regard. J'étais aussi tourmentée par notre entrée dans cette école. Les regards des élèves, tout tournés vers ma sœur et moi. Ma sœur jumelle et moi devions être les seules jumelles de cette petite ville. En plu, pour me mettre plus de pression, j'allais mettre les pieds pour la première fois, dans un établissement scolaire. Nous avion eu école à la maison, mais nous étions capable de nous soutenir dans les lieux publics. J'en étais devenue mal à l'aise à cette pensée. Plein de paires d'yeux qui allaient nous regarder, parader dans le couloir.

En gros, nous allions être les bêtes de foire pour les deux prochaines semaines au moins. Cela allait être dur pour notre « intégration » dans un des plus grands secteurs humains. C'était déjà un peu difficile pour moi de sentir l'odeur des humains, mais j'allais bien finir par m'y habituer à cette odeur si alléchante. Cela ne devait pas être si difficile. Elles si étaient habituées comme si c'était l'odeur d'une fleur, mais moi, l'odeur qui enveloppait chaque humain étaient comme un feu qui me brulait à tout bout de champ et qui ne s'éteignait qu'une fois que ce breuvage était bu.

Cela faisait deux cents et quelques décennies que j'étais vampire et depuis le début, je ne m'étais pas une seule fois habituée à cette odeur. À vrai dire, je ne m'étais même jamais attachée à un être humain. Pendant que je me perdais dans, es pensé, nous arrivismes devant notre nouvelle demeure. J'étais rendue étendue sur des objets divers qui se trouvaient entre moi et ma sœur. Je levai la tête pour observer, par la fenêtre, la forêt du côté droit et notre maison du côté gauche. J'ouvris la portière qui me tenait prisonnière de tous ses objets et je mis le pied droit sur le ciment de ma nouvelle rue. Je me levai doucement et prudemment du véhicule qui avait été ma maison pendant les quatre jours de votre voyagement. Ma sœur regardait de gauche à droite, sortie du véhicule du côté gauche. Elle avait toujours les écouteurs de son I Pod dans les oreilles. Je mis étais habituer durant le « petit » voyage de Mercier jusqu'à Forks. Elle ne m'avait pas adressé la parole depuis Mercier, à croire que c'était ma faute.

Bref, je me sentais un peu coupable de cela. Je fis un pas devant et je replaçais le foulard noir sur ma bouche et mon nez. Le Soleil brillait au-dessus de nous. Ma sœur et ma mère étaient à présent à mes côtés. Nous étions rendus devant la maison. Je tournai la tête vers la droite et j'y aperçus une petite maison. Je l'observais avec un regard un peu inquiet. La maison était de l'autre côté de la rue. Je gardais le regard et ma sœur remarqua que j'avais le même regard obsessif que j'avais eu quelques minutes plus tôt en regardant la jeune fille aux yeux verts. Je me tournai vers la voiture et je pris une boîte. Sur la boîte, j'avais écrit mon nom au marqueur doré. Je m'avançais doucement vers notre nouvelle demeure.

D'un pas semi-prudent. Rendue devant la porte, je m'arrêtai pour ouvrir la porte. Je tournai la poignée pour ouvrir la porte. Ma sœur était à présent à côté de moi avec une de ses boîtes. Je la regardais et elle se tourna vers moi. Nos yeux se lançaient des éclaires. Nous passions le seuil de la porte et nous partîmes dans une course folle dans l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Je pris la chambre le plus au sud de notre nouvelle demeure familiale. En fait, c'était la chambre qui recevait le plus de Soleil à ce moment de la journée et je me demandais si je ne devais pas prendre la chambre ou il y avait moins de soleil. Je passai la tête dans le corridor et je vis que ma sœur jumelle se tenait devant une pièce. Ce devait être la chambre qu'elle voulait. La chambre au nord-est de notre demeure. Ma mère était rendue sur la troisième marche du perron, un carton en main, elle continuait d'avancer doucement. Je tendis l'oreille et j'entendis mon téléphone cellulaire sonné. J'avais donc du réseau dans ce trou perdu. J'ouvris la porte de ma nouvelle chambre et je me demandai ou j'avais bien pu le mettre. Mon regard balaya ma chambre dénudée. Il avait arrêté de sonner. Je sentis l'odeur de ma chambre. Il y avait bien eu des humains dans cette maison. Je me pris la gorge. Elle était si douloureuse que j'avais de la difficulté à réagir correctement. Mon cellulaire sonna de nouveau et je me dirigeai vers le faible son qu'il faisait. Je me trouvais un peu déboussolée par l'odeur. Je ne m'y étais pas encore habituée. Je cherchai mon cellulaire des yeux et le trouva. Il était tombé derrière la seule boîte qui se trouvait pour le moment dans ma chambre. Je le pris et je le laissai sonner un autre coup. Je regardai l'afficheur avant de répondre. Je l'ouvris et dis :

— Salut Carlisle. Ça fait un moment que tu ne m'avais pas appeler.

— Oui, je sais Blanche. Je suis vraiment désolée.

— Ce n'est pas grave. As-tu un truc pour les odeurs de ma nouvelle chambre? Ça sent l'humain et je ne suis toujours pas capable. Je fais quoi?

— Sors un peu à l'extérieur quand tu auras du temps ou ouvre la fenêtre. L'odeur va se dissiper, me répondit Carlisle.

— OK. Merci pour le truc. Au fait, comment as-tu eu mon numéro de téléphone? Ai-je demandé avec étonnement.

— Dison dont j'ai mes contacts… Angel me la donner, il y a quatre ans et elle m'a dit que je pouvais te rejoindre avec ce numéro.

— Mais pourquoi as-tu attendu aussi longtemps pour m'appeler? Il est toujours en service et je n'ai jamais eu d'appel de toi pour me donner de tes nouvelles, ai-je presque crié au téléphone, gagnées par la colère. Oh! Carlisle, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas… t'offenser, dis-je d'une voix un peu plus calme.

— Elle a de la voix ton amie Carlisle, entendis-je. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait autant de colère et de rancœur à ton égard.

Un petit rire surgi du couloir de notre nouvelle demeure, c'était Rose qui avait entendu. Je repris mon téléphone et j'entendis un rire bien plus sadique que celui de Rose, mais je ne reconnaissais pas la voix. C'était celui qui venait de parler à Carlisle.

— C'est qui se gamin qui rie de moi, répliquai-je aussi tôt d'une voix semi-fâcher.

— Je ne suis pas un gamin, avait-il répliqué à son tour.

— Bon les enfants, arrêtés. Emmett, Blanche réagit sur l'impulsion du moment, donc ne joue pas avec ses nerfs parce qu'elle va te battre facilement.

— J'en suis désolée de ne pas avoir changé avec les années Carlisle.

— Blanche, ce n'est pas grave. Il n'y a pas de mort d'homme. En tout cas, pas pour le moment.

Un petit rire nerveux se fit entendre du fond de ma gorge.

— Mais bon. Pourquoi m'appelles-tu aujourd'hui?

— J'ai entendu dire que tu déménageais et je voulais m'assurer ce c'était vrai.

— Oui, en fait j'habitais à Mercier…

— Ha, je ne connais pas. Ca se situe ou sur la carte?

— C'est dans le Canada, une petite ville de la province de Québec. C'est une petite ville ou presque tout le monde se connait. On habitait la campagne. C'était bien sauf…

Je marquai une pause, de quelques secondes où je passai les images de ce qui s'était passé à Mercier et puis Carlisle me remit à l'ordre.

— Blanche, dit moi pas que…

Un autre pouffèrent de rire se fit entendre, mais cette fois si, du côté de Carlisle. Ce devait être Emmett qui nous écoutait toujours.

— Deux secondes Blanche. Alice, viens chercher Emmett. Il a soif, je pense. Aller donc chasser près des montagnes et emmener Edward avec vous. Cela lui fera moins penser à Bella. En tout cas, je l'espère.

— Mais Edward et moi revenons d'une partie de chasse, répliqua le dénommer Emmett.

— toi, tu as plus joué avec ta bouffe Em ». Aller, vient et arrêter d'écouté un peu les conversations des autres. Il y a du football à la télévision. Vient donc l'écouté avec moi, dit la voix d'une jeune fille.

— Merci Rosalie. Je vais finir avant que le match finisse et qu'il décide de revenir nous embêter, dit Carlisle avant de revenir à moi. Je suis désolée pour cette intervention, Emmett est par fois… étrange. Revenons ou nous en étions. Tu n'as pas vraiment quitté Mercier à cause de…

— Non, le temps à l'extérieur n'était point favorable pour nous. Le Soleil était presque toujours présent. Nous avons déménagé dans une ville ou habituellement il pleut, mais aujourd'hui, il fait grand Soleil.

— Je suis soulagée. Blanche, je vais laisser le téléphone. Je vais te rappeler le plus vite possible, mais ce n'est pas toujours possible.

— Ha! Pourquoi?

— Je travaille à l'hôpital et ce n'est pas toujours possible pour moi de te parler. J'ai une famille.

— D'accord, bien, à la prochaine Carlisle.

— Oui, bien sûr.

Il devait être pressé pour raccrocher aussi rapidement, peut-être que la partie allait bien tôt finir ou juste qu'il avait une urgence. Je fermai mon cellulaire et le regard pendant un petit moment. Allait-il sonner de nouveau? Non. Je tendis l'oreille et j'y entendis une voiture qui s'engouffrait dans la rue. Elle pétardait et faisait beaucoup de bruit. Une fois le moteur coupé, la rue retrouva son calme que j'avais connu un peu plus tôt. Je m'approchai de la fenêtre en restant bien dans l'ombre pour pas que le Soleil montrât ma vraie nature. Je regardai la jeune demoiselle se rendre devant sa maison. Elle ouvrit la porte et disparu à l'intérieur.

Je tendis l'oreille et je distinguai deux bruits très distincts. Le bruit d'un tiroir qui s'ouvrait et l'autre de son cœur. Le bruit de la vaisselle de fit entendre dans notre maison. Je me tournai et descendis les marches assez vite. Rendue en bas, je remarquai ma mère, pétrifiée, du ver étendu sur ses chaussures et sur le sol. Je me trouvai en quelques enjambées à ses côtés. Pour ma sécurité, je déployai mon bouclier physique et mental. Je savais que ma mère serait capable de me sauter dessus pour nous bagarrer, mais j'en avais point le gout en cette heure de déménagement. Je regardai ses yeux et je vis une inquiétude. Il tourna au noir en quelque seconde. J'étais un peu surprise de sa réaction. Elle me prit dans ses bras et mon bouclier se désintégra et elle me chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille : » tu vas être sage ici, hein Blanche? Tu ne feras pas de mal ici, dans cette ville. » Je me raidi à cette penser, faire du mal… elle ne voulait pas de problèmes. Je lui répondis, sur le même ton de voix : « Ne vous inquiétez pas mère, j'y veillerais malgré ma souffrance. » Je quittai ma mère d'un pas léger et humain, pour me diriger vers la voiture de ma mère pour y prendre un nouveau carton ou mon nom était écrit, mais cette fois si en lettre argenté.

Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule, le Soleil s'était caché un peu, mais quelques faisceaux laissaient le ciel toujours beau. Je ne respirais pas. C'était un truc que j'avais appris de ma mère, surtout quand elle avait de grandes intuitions au point qu'elle casse de la vaisselle. Avec le temps, je m'étais habituée à ce comportement. En regardant par-dessus mon épaule, je découvrais la jeune fille qui était arrivée quelque minutes plus tôt ne faisait presque pas de bruit. Je regardai ses yeux. Une seconde et elle détournèrent le regard. Je n'en avais pas plus appris de ses yeux parce qu'elle avait tourné la tête bien vite. Je tournais la tête à mon tour pour prendre la boîte et je filai à l'intérieur de la maison, mais d'un pas bien humain. Je me rendis à ma chambre bien plus vite que je n'avais marché à l'extérieur. J'enlevai mes lunettes fumées et mon foulard qui recouvrait toujours mon visage. Il me restait une autre boite dans la voiture, mais je n'avais pas la tête à aller la chercher maintenant. J'irai la chercher plus tard, quand il ferait sombre à l'extérieur. J'ouvris les deux boîtes et je regardai ce qui se trouvait surtout sur le dessus. Dans ma première boîte, c'était des objets en tout genre comme des Bibelots que je collectionnais, des CD et bien d'autres objets. Je n'apercevais pas le fond de la boîte. Dans la seconde, il y avait un peu de lingue et sur le dessus, un rideau pour la fenêtre. Je rapportai mon regard au reste de la chambre. Elle était déjà meublée, surement depuis que ma mère l'avait acheté. Il y avait un lit double qui se trouvait dans le coin le plus sombre. Au pied du lit, au mur, il y avait une porte. Je m'y dirigeai, de mon pas toujours humain, vers celle-ci et j'ouvris la porte délicatement. Je remarquai que c'était un placard et qu'il y avait quelque bout de linges qui était déjà accroché. Ce devait être ma mère qui les avait achetés et puis placés là. Elle devait vouloir nous faire un cadeau. Ma sœur aussi devait avoir reçu une tenue en cadeau.

Je regardai attentivement la tenue qui se trouvait accrocher sur un support. Je murmurai un : « Merci mère. Je l'aime trop » Je me détournai de la garde-robe et je vis un bureau. Il allait être bien pratique pour tout le matériel scolaire qu'il allait y avoir dessus. Je me dirigeai vers mes boîtes toujours au milieu de ma chambre. Je sortis le rideau que j'avais vu quelques secondes plus tôt. Je le fixai au mur ou il cacha très bien ma fenêtre comme souhaité. Il y avait déjà les crochets pour l'accrocher, donc je n'avais eau aucune difficulté à l'accrocher. Je l'ouvris un peu pour que je puisse voir l'extérieur. J'aurais bien aimé aller me dégourdir les jambes en allant faire une course ou deux dans les bois, mais je savais parfaitement que cela m'allait être interdit pour les prochains mois, comme la chasse en solo. Cela allait être de nuit seulement, de peur que quelqu'un me voie comme à Mercier, mais encore là la chasse se fera à deux de peur que je boive le liquide rouge qui coule dans les veines des humains. Je fouillai mes poches de manteau pour y trouver mon I Pod à moi. Je mis les écouteurs sur mes oreilles et j'appuyai sur le bouton Play. Une musique mélodieuse sortie des écouteurs pour aller bercer mes tympans, malgré le fait que le volume était fort. La musique Claire de Lune, d'un artiste dont j'oubliais toujours son nom. Le doux ton de la musique m'apaisait au fur et à mesure que la mélodie avançait. Je me laissai valser, dans mon esprit pour me libérer du long voyage de Mercier à Forks.

J'étais surprise de la légèreté dans l'air. Bien que ma fenêtre fût ouverte, l'odeur humaine s'était bien dissipée. Je ferma les yeux et c'est là que les question commenca à défiller dans ma tête. Quelques une étaient farfelu, d'autre, plus tôt triste, mais je n'en voilais pas la différence. Bref, je reste perdue dans mes pensées, pendant plusieurs heures. Quand je revendis à moi, il faisait déjà nuit. Je me levai et huma l'air. Elle me piqua la gorge douloureusement. Je sentis le venin monté dans ma gorge comme une boule d'épines. J'arrêtai de respirer et je laissai tomber la fenêtre qui fit un bruit sourd. Je regardai la fenêtre de notre nouvelle voisine. Aucune lumière si trouvait à éclairer cette pièce. Je tendis l'oreille et j'entendis un cœur battre. Je réussis aussi à distinguer un autre bruit, celui du sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Ce bruit si alléchant me mit l'eau à la bouche. Mon esprit qui était vide se trouva rempli d'image et d'idée sur le sang humain. J'entendis un grognement sourd qui venait d'en face. Je l'ignorai. Je descendis les marches deux à deux et j'ouvris la porte à une de ses vitesses pour aller m'écraser contre le mur. Un craquement sourd se fit entendre de la porte, mais je l'ignorai. Je fis quelques pas sur le gazon et je mis assis. Je gazon était humide à cause de la fine pluie qui tombait. La nuit avait l'air frais pour les humains, mais moi, je ne remarquai même pas une petite différence de la température. Il y avait un petit vent qui venait de l'ouest et qui éparpilla mes cheveux dans ma figure. Je repris ma respiration calme et douce.

L'odeur présente était moins humaine. C'était une odeur de sang, mais pas de sang humain, de sang animal. Je sentis une présence. Une présence ni animale ni humaine. C'était un vampire « végétarien » qui devait chasser pour éteindre sa soif. Je saisis ce que c'était, cette soif était toujours présente quand du sang coulait dans leur veine. Je m'étendis dans le gazon couvert d'une petite pellicule d'eau resté en surface et je regardai le ciel couvert vu que je ne voyais pas les étoiles. Les odeurs que j'avais senties à l'intérieur étaient moins fortes maintenant que le vent avait soufflé le tout vers l'est. Ma jumelle arriva du boisé, avec un peu de sang animal sur son chandail. Elle me fixa un bon moment avant de venir s'étendre avec moi. Je me retournai sur le ventre et je regardai ma sœur un long moment avant de prendre parole, de ma voix presque muette pour ne pas réveiller le voisinage.

— Tu penses que l'on va se plaire ici, enfin, plus qu'à Mercier?

— Je sais que tu t'inquiètes à cause de « l'accident ». Tu n'es pas encore complètement mature, malgré les nombreuses années. En fait, tes 200 ans environ, dit ma sœur sur son ton le plus sincère possible.

— Mais, je ne veux pas répéter la même erreur qu'avant.

— Je sais. C'est pour cela que je vais toujours être avec toi. Je vais pouvoir t'aider et si tu sens un besoin urge, change de salle avant que j'aie pu réagir, mais fait cela en douce.

— Je vais essayer, mais je ne garantis rien ne rétorquait-je avec un brin d'hésitation.

— Au pire, je te saute dessus, dit-elle en riant un peu.

— Très bonne idée pour passer inaperçus. Je ne veux pas te compliquer.

Je me levai et partie à l'intérieur avec ma dernière boîte qui se trouvait toujours dans la voiture. Je la montai à l'étage pour ranger le contenu. Une fois toutes les boites rangées, je sortis mon ordinateur portatif. Je pris un pyjama et l'enfilade. J'étais prête à aller au lit. Je me dirigeai vers mon ordinateur portable et l'ouvris. C'était une des mes nombreuses activités pour passer le temps jusqu'au petit matin.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour,

Un nouveau chapitre en ligne juste pour vous cher lecteur. Je suis désolé pour l'orthographe, j'ai quelque difficulter avec, mais voila pour vous un autre morceaux a lire. Le prochain chapitre va suite dans pas long. Les Reviews son toujours apprécier.

Merci et bon lecteur

Emyko — XXX-

PS : les personnages sont sous les droits de Stéphanie Mayer. Il y a des personnages que j'ai inventés aussi.

""""""""""""""""""""

Aucune lueur d'un soleil timide à l'horizon, ce qui devait m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle, mais cela pouvait aussi bien se présenté en mauvaise nouvelle pour moi.

Bref, je devais faire attention pour ne pas avoir d'ennui le premier jour de classe. Je devais me comporté le plus possible comme une humaine, comme ma « nourriture ». Mais toujours resté dans l'ombre, le plus possible. Je fermai les multiples fenêtres du net que j'avais ouvert pour me divertir. Une fois tout fermé, je me levai. Un pas devant l'autre, je pratiquai ma démarche humainement lente. Marcher à leur vitesse, c'était un vrai sport, mais vivre avec eux, c'est encore plus compliquer pour moi.

Je me dirigeai doucement, comme une humaine, vers mon garde-robe ou quelques tenu supplémentaire étaient accrocher avec ma nouvelle tenu du jour. Je pris le nouvel ensemble et je le déposai sur mon lit. Je me délaissai de mon pyjama qui tomba sur le sol.

Une fois toute habillé, je me tournai vers le miroir de ma chambre qui se trouvait accroché sur le mur, du côté gauche de la porte de mon garde-robe. Je me regardai encore un petit peu. Je portais une mini-jupe, qui s'arrêtait un peu plus haut que mes genoux, et un chandail bleu où il était écrit »superstar » en doré. Après ma contemplation, je mis mes bas, mes préférés. Ceux qui montait jusqu'à mes genoux et qui me donnais un petit style rebelle, surtout avec mes cernes sous mes yeux. Je rigolai un petit coup à la pensé que j'allais surement en traumatisé quelques un à l'école, aujourd'hui, sinon se sera demain. Finalement, peut-être pas, j'allais sûrement aimer ma journée d'école. Je sourie è cette pensé.

Je pris mon nouveau sac d'école qui avait été acheté dans une de ces nombreuses boutiques montréalaises. Mon sac en bandoulière noir, avait mon nom écrit en petit diamant avec une étoile en brillant rose

Je fis glisser la bandoulière sur mon épaule et je descendis les escaliers toujours de mon pas le plus humain possible. Ma sœur, Rose, se trouvait dans le salon, en train de regarder la télévision. Elle regardait le canal météo comme elle avait l'habitude de faire tous les matins à Mercier pour savoir si nous pouvions sortir à l'extérieur ou s'il fallait rester à l'intérieur.

Maintenant déménager dans une ville dépourvu de soleil, nous pouvions sortir à notre guise. Je me dirigeai vers le sofa et je m'assis au côté d'elle. Je fixai l'heure pendant que les secondes continuait d'avancer à la même vitesse qu'au départ. Une demi-heure avait passé. Ma sœur et moi continuions de fixer la télévision, toujours immobile. Ma mère déboula à la hâte les marches et s'empara des clés de la voiture. Rose ferma la télévision et nous nous levâmes en même temps. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture de notre pas le plus lent possible, de crainte qu'un humain nous regarde.

Ma sœur et moi avions nos lunettes de soleil. Nous portions des lunettes fumée une, l'autre mais à des fins différente. Pour moi c'était à cause de mon dernier repas. Mes yeux rouges auraient paru dans la foule d'élèves de l'école. Mon dernier repas avait été un humain qui habitaient l'Alberta qui m'avait croisé, mais bref.

Ma sœur me chuchota : « nous allons chasser ce soir, Blanche ». Le moteur démarra et ma respiration s'accéléra brusquement. Le trajet fut cout vu la vitesse à la quel ma mère roulait. Le cadran de vitesse indiquait 160 km/h tout le long du trajet. Une fois arrivés au lycée, je regardais les élèves qui étaient déjà arriver et qui se retournaient pour voir qui allait descendre de la fabuleuse voiture qu'ils devaient avoir vu la veille.

La plus par des élèves se trouvait dans l'autre stationnement, celui destiner élèves. Ma mère se trouvait plutôt dans l'autre stationnement, celui des professeurs surement. Je regardai une voiture en particulier. Une personne en sorti. Ce devait être un de mes professeurs.

Je commençai à stresser un peu plus. À la vue du bâtiment, des élèves, des professeurs et de tout ce qui était nouveau pour ma sœur et moi. La voiture arrêté, j'ouvris la portière d'où j'étais assis et ma sœur fit de même. Nous sortîmes de la voiture en même temps. Le pied droit en premier, suivit du gauche. Je replaçai mes lunettes fumé sur le bout de mon nez pour cacher mes yeux rougi par mon dernier repas. Le pauvre humain qui c'était trouver sur mon terrain de chasse.

Juste à cette penser, je frissonnai et je me raidie. Je me perdis un peu plus chaque secondes qui passait. Ma sœur me prit la main et je revenu a moi en quelques secondes. Nous étions rendues au secrétariat. La jeune femme se trouvait derrière son bureau, à classer de la paperasse d'école. Elle avait l'air bien concentré dans son travail. Elle ne devait pas nous avoir entendues rentrer vu qu'elle n'avait pas lever la tête

Ma sœur s'éclaircie la gorge et la dame lança plusieurs papier dans les airs, surprise par notre arriver. Ma sœur prit la parole

- Je suis vraiment désolé…

- Ce n'est suis juste un peu … stresser, mais ça va.

- On voudrait juste nos horaires de classe, rajouta Rose.

- Ha vous êtes les deux jeunes filles qui débarquent du canada. Vous parlez plutôt bien l'anglais

- Oui, répondis-je d'une voix plutôt sec, à voir même méchante.

- Je suis désolé, il va falloir enlever les lunettes de soleil. Ils sont interdits dans l'établissement. Je suis désolé.

- J'ai oublié mes lunettes de vision chez moi et mes vers de contacte, faut que je les change. Dans mes lunettes de soleil, il y a ma prescription. Je pourrais les garder pour voir aujourd'hui?

La secrétaire marqua une pause de quelques secondes qui me sembla très longue. Elle réfléchissait et elle finit par dire :

- D'accord, tu peux les garder, mais seulement pour aujourd'hui, ma belle.

- Merci, dis-je de ma voix la plus douce possible.

- Voilà vos horaires et un petit plan de l'établissement. Je vous remets aussi une feuille à faire signer par vos professeurs. Je vous demande de me la rapporter signer à la fin de la journée.

- Merci bien, dit ma sœur.

- Vous êtes officiellement inscrite au lycée de Forks.

- Merci, avions nous dit rose et moi.

- Bon cours. Vos locaux sont indiqués ici, dit-elle en pointant le numéro d'une des nombreuses cases d'une des horaires.

- Ok, donc, il se trouve là, le cours? Avait demandé ma sœur en pointant à son tour la carte de l'école.

- Oui. Alors, vous êtes prête à aller en classe?

- Oui

- Nous sommes ce jour-là, à cette période-là, avait-elle dit doucement.

Nous fit signe de la tête comme quoi nous avions compris. Nous sortîmes par la porte, pour nous diriger vers la cafétéria. Je balayai la salle ou il y avait des tables et plusieurs chaises, mais aucuns élèves. Ma sœur jumelle continua de m'entrainer vers le bâtiment 6, au cours de civilisation. Je pris une grande respiration et ma gorge se mit à me brûler. Je tombai lourdement sur le sol. Mon sac fit un bruit sourd dans le corridor vide. Toutes les odeurs m'étaient nouvelles et elles me méprisaient à l'intérieur. Elles me tuaient. Le venin s'assemblait à l'intérieur de ma bouche. C'était insoutenable. J'arrêtai de respirer pour mon bien et celui des humains qui se trouvait dans l'école.

J'enfouie ma tête dans mes mains et je rassemblai mes jambes sur moi. Rose s'approcha de moi et elle me murmura : « Sa va aller. Concentre- ton sur ton bouclier. Met-le autour de toi si tu préfères.» La porte de la classe s'ouvrit. Un grand homme se tenait dans le cadre de la porte. Il nous regarda, un peu embêter. Ma sœur se leva et se tourna vers le professeur. Elle s'adressa au grand homme.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Elle… elle n'est pas habituer à l'école et à tout ce stress.

- Bien, prenez votre temps, dit-il en retournant dans la classe.

Je ne respirais toujours pas et la lourde s'estompait peu à peu. Je levai les yeux vers ma sœur et je la regardai. Elle avait les yeux un peu doré, mais beaucoup plus noir. Il n'était pas m'échant, mais plutôt curieux. Je tendis l'oreille et j'entendis plusieurs voix. Certain parlaient des nombreuse activités qui avaient fait le lundi et le mardi, qui avait été plein de soleil, d'autre, du bal du printemps, d'autre, de l'odeur de vampire qui était nouvelle dans l'air… Je me pétrifiai. Je soutenais toujours mon regarde avec celui de ma sœur, mais son regard était maintenant plein de peur.

Il y avait au moins deux vampires dans cette salle de classe. Plusieurs questions traversèrent ma tête. Si nous devions nous méfier d'eu, ou s'ils étaient méchants… Il fallait que je vérifie, que j'entre dans cette classe, plein d'être toujours vivant et que je cherche les être vampiriques qui se trouvaient là. Ma main tremblait, mais pas à cause du froid ou du stress : à cause de l'odeur et de tous les écoutes de la classe, mais aussi à cause des vampires. Des vampires de quelle race? Carnivores ou végétarien? Je me levai et alla cogner à la porte que le professeur avait fermé, ma sœur derrière moi, mon sac toujours sur mon épaule. Je ne respirais toujours pas et je regardais à l'intérieur de la classe.

Le professeur s'avança vers la porte et il nous ouvrit. Il regarda mes lunettes de soleil. Ma sœur avait compris. Elle enleva les sienne. C'est yeux toujours topaze et noir était marquer d'un lège cerner sous ses yeux. Nous fixâmes le professeur qui nous fit signe de rentrer et il nous dicta ce que nous devions faire. Ma sœur lui tendit la feuille que la secrétaire nous avait demandé de faire signer par les professeurs.

Je tournai la tête vers le fond de la classe. Je savais que le murmure à propos des vampires venait de là. Je balayai le fond et mes yeux restèrent figer sur deux personnes, à la peau blanche comme ma sœur et moi. Je continuai de regarder le reste de la classe. Je remarquai qu'ils nous dévisageaient, le monde de la classe. Il me fixait beaucoup plus que ma sœur jumelle qui n'avait plus c'est lunette soleil. Je n'avais pas imaginé que le simple faire de porter des lunettes fumé était une attraction. J'avais plutôt pensé que c'était ma sœur et moi qui aurait fait tourner la tête, pas de simple lunette fumé. Je tenais toujours la main de ma sœur comme si j'étais apeuré de tout ce monde. Je fermai les yeux. Ma sœur nous présenta devant la classe.

Une fois terminé, le professeur nous montra deux places de libre dans le fond de la classe, à cote des deux vampires. Je marchai toujours de mon pas humain. J'étais déconcentre par le murmures des personnes de la classe. Les deux vampires s'étaient redressés sur leur chaise. Ils nous regardaient s'installer à notre nouvelle place. Ils avaient la tête baissée, mais je pouvais bien distinguer leur trait sur le visage.

Il y avait une fille et un gars. La fille avait les cheveux couts, noir et sais sur son visage était fin. On aurait dit un petit elfe tout sage. Elle n'avait pas l'air méchant, elle avait plutôt l'air inoffensive. Je ne voyais pas ses yeux. Ils étaient river sur un cahier ou elle griffonna quelque mots pour son compagnon. Je ne pus lire ce qui était écrit sur le bout de papier, vu qu'elle avait mis sa main dessus. Son compagnon, lui, avait les cheveux blonds et un peu plus court de la fille à côté de lui. Son trait était un peu plus crisper, par peur surement. Je pus voir ses yeux topaze un peu comme les notre une fois manger. J'en déduis qu'ils étaient végétarien.

Je m'assis à l'endroit qui m'était destiner et ma sœur s'assis à côté de moi.

Je tournai la tête comme si je voulais dire oui. Au même moment je senti une sensation de détente. Je sorti mon bouclier par peut. C'était ma protection, ma sécurité. Je regardai les deux êtres vampiriques qui se trouvaient à ma droite. Je les regardais attentivement. Je devinai qui était, entre les deux, celui qui troublait mon stress intérieur, c'était le jeune homme aux cheveux blond. Mon regard resta sur mes voisin et je me perdi dans mes penser. Je n'écoutais plus le cours qui avait recommencé.

- Miss Éternity, pouvez-vous répondre à la question? Demanda le professeur.

- Moi, dis-je doucement.

- Bien sur vous.

- Euh… je suis désolé. Je n'écoutais pas. Je sais que je devrais écouter, mais…

-Blanche souffre d'inattention psychologique. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir averti plus tôt

-Bien d'accord, mais là, essayer de suivre le cours.

J'acquis d'un signe de tête et le professeur repris son cours de civilisation.

Le professeur continua le cours jusqu'à la cloche. Une fois la cloche sonner, la plus part des élèves étaient déjà à la porte pour sortir de la classe. Je pris mes livres et j'enlevai mon bouclier. Je suivis ma sœur qui se dirigeait déjà vers la porte.

Rendu dans le couloir, je repris la main de Rose pour me sentir plus confortable. Je ne respirais toujours pas et je dis à ma sœur que je voulais prendre l'air. Elle m'entraina vers la porte la plus proche et nous sortit. E pris une grande bouffer d'air. Mes poumons repartitionner nous pouvions retourner à notre prochain cours, le cours de mathématique. Un cours que j'étais habitué d'avoir. Nous étions rendus dans un autre couloir. J'avais un peu moins de pression sur les épaules, mais toujours un grand stress.

Je n'avais jamais imaginé ou même envisager que des vampires vivaient dans le coin. J'étais plutôt surprise, comme ma sœur. Elle devait penser, elle aussi que cela était plutôt étrange. Nous étions déménager ou il y avait déjà de notre race sur ses terres-là.

La cloche sonna de nouveau et je regardai le couloir dans lequel nous étions rendues. Ma sœur leva les yeux et regarda les numéros des locaux pour savoir lequel était notre cours. Je regardai de nouveau ma sœur qui cogna à la porte. Le professeur arriva devant la porte et nous ouvrit. Il nous regarda comme plusieurs des élèves.

J'écoutais ma sœur qui discutait avec le professeur. J'écoutais en même temps les murmures dans la classe. J'en avais déjà entendu assez dans toute ma journée.

Le professeur nous fit rentrer dans la classe et il nous demanda de nous présenter au moins. Dire notre nom, d'où que l'on venait et à quel école nous avions fait notre scolarité. J'avais le gout de parler et je fis signe à ma sœur que j'étais correcte. Je m'installai devant la classe comme ma sœur et le professeur commença :

- Nous avons deux nouvelle élèves pour le prix d'une. Elles vont se présenter.

- Je m'appelle Rose Éternity

- Et moi c'est Blanche Éternity. Nous sommes de Mercier, une petite ville du Québec, au canada.

- Notre mère nous a faite l'école à la maison, depuis toute petite. Nous n'avons jamais mis les pieds dans une école avant.

-Merci pour cette courte présentation de vous. Maintenant, soit je vous mets un problème sur les logarithmes au table et vous le faite ou si non, vous pouvez toujours allez-vous assoir. C'est comme vous voulez.

Je regardai ma sœur. Elle savait que je voulais faire. J'avais entendu le mot logarithme et même j'en bavais. J'aimais résoudre des problèmes sur les logs.

- J'aime bien les logarithmes. Je veux bien faire le problème

- Moi je vais aller m'assoir, dit ma sœur en se rendant à une des places libres.

Le professeur prit la craie et il écrive l'équation à résoudre. Une fois l'équation écrite, le professeur me passa la craie. Il me regardait et je me dirigeai vers le tableau. Une fois devant, je regardai la règle qui avait été écrit. Je commençai à résoudre assez vite. Je sautais quelque règles ou j'en faisais des résumer. Je ne pris pas de temps à le résoudre. Une fois l'équation résolu, je me retournai vers le professeur, qui regardait le cheminement que j'avais fait pour résoudre le problème. Ils étaient bien étonner. Je me dirigeai vers ma place. Ma sœur me regarda d'un regard accusateur. Elle trouvait que j'avais écrit un peu trop vite. Je m'excusai au près d'elle. Je n'avais pas pensé à cela. L'autre élève trouvait cela plutôt impressionnant. Le professeur trouvait ma démarche différente, mais plus complet. Il continua son cours.

Une fois la cour finie, il nous demanda d'aller le voir. Il voulait nous parler

- Je suis désolé, mais cela n'est pas possible. Vous devez être dans des mathématiques plus fortes. Ce cours n'est pas pour vous. Si vous voulez, je vais demander une mise à niveau en mathématique.

- Vous voulez dire quoi par la? Demanda ma sœur curieuse de savoir.

- C'est juste que vous soyez les meilleurs du groupe. D'après ce que j'ai vu au tableau, cela fait quelque année que vous travaillez les logarithmes. Vous êtes égale au Cullen. Eux aussi se tapent des scores très bons, comme s'il voyait la matière pour la vingtième fois. Bref, je vais parler au directeur pour votre changement. Si vous voulez bien.

- Oui, bien sûr. Nous sommes bien intéresser. Merci beaucoup.

Il nous laissa libre de partir du cours pour que nous puissions nous rendre dans la cafétéria. Nous devions au moins acheté un petit quelque chose. Une fois rendu dans la cafétéria, je chuchotai a l'oreille de ma jumelle de je me sentait mieux. Elle me lâcha donc la main pour me laisser libre de mes mouvements. Nous nous dirigées vers le fils d'attente de la cafétéria. Il y avait déjà plusieurs personnes qui attendaient. Le fil avançait peu à peu et ma sœur et moi suivions le fil en regardant le reste de la cafétéria qui se remplissait avec le temps. Plusieurs personnes nous regardaient avec un air interrogateur, se demandant ou nous allions nous assoir. Rendu d'avant la dame de la cafétéria, elle nous donna un sandwich au poulet, ce qui avait à manger ce midi-là. Nous prime une salade et une boisson.

Une fois notre repas payer, nous cherchâmes des yeux une table pour nous assoir. Une table se trouvait libre près du couloir 7. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers cette table. Une fois assis, ma sœur me donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes. J'élevai mon bouclier, pas simple protection. Je l'élevai autour de notre table pour les protégés de moi, de mon désir. Pourtant, je respirais normalement comme s'il n'y avait pas d'humain autour de moi. Ma sœur avait jugé qu'il y avait un danger potentiel dans les parages. Je cherchai des yeux le ou les dangers. Je ne trouvai rien à ma quête.

Je repris ma recherche du regard vu que j'avais rien trouvé par l'odorat vu que mon bouclier était élevé. Bien sûr, ce que j'aurais trouvé était une brulure au niveau de ma gorge. Je ne trouvais toujours rien de bien dangereux.

Je repris ma recherche auditivement. Toutes les conversations étaient sur ma sœur et sur moi, ou si non sur mes lunettes soleil, à voir même sur nos tenus peu conformes à la froideur extérieure. Ma mini-jupe faisait parler d'elle sans vraiment le vouloir.

J'écoutais encore les conversations quand j'entendis cinq paires de pieds arriver dans la cafétéria. Il discutait déjà. Celle qui ressemblait à un elfe nous regardait d'un regard fixe, mais le jeune blond que j'avais déjà vu dans le cours de civilisation essayer encore de percer mes défenses. Ils étaient suivit de trois autre personne qui les suivaient. Ils parlaient, tous les cinq, à voix basse pour que les humains ne les entendent pas. Mon regard était fixe et sans vie. Ma sœur me donna un autre coup de coude dans les côtes et je baissai le regard.

Rose, elle, elle essaya de trouver ce qu'ils cachaient. Ils continuaient d'avancer de leur pas humain, en se dirigeant vers une table à l'écart des autres. Une fois assis, leur yeux se tourna vers nous. Ils étaient ni méchant, ni agressif. Ils cherchaient qui nous étions. Je les écoutais toujours parler de nous en essayant de nous connaitre pour savoir si nous étions un danger pour les humains. Je les regardais, discuter et peu à peu, j'apprenais leur nom. Il y avait Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper et Edward. Je replaçai mes lunettes de soleil pour bien cacher le rouge de mes yeux et je continuai d'écouter leur conversation.

J'appris que Edward lisait les penser, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas avec ma sœur et moi et une autre fille dans la cafétéria.

Les conversations continuaient à leur table, mais je commençais à porter moins d'attention. Mon téléphone cellulaire sonna et je regardai l'afficheur. C'était Carlisle qui rappelaient comme il me l'avait dit. Je répondis :

- Salut Carlisle

- Salut Blanche

Je remontai la tête pour regarder la table au cinq vampires. Ils me fixaient, un peu étonner. J'avais marqué une longue pause, sans m'en rendre compte. Ce fit Carlisle qui me sorti de ma rêverie.

- Blanche?

- Désolé Carlisle. Je vais sortir l'extérieur. Je t'entends mal. Donne-moi deux minutes, je vais jeter mon repas.

- D'accord

J'enlevai mon boulier pour être un peu plus libre de mes mouvements. Par la suite, je me levai de mon siège et pris mon cabaret pour aller jeter ma nourriture. Je me dirigeai vers la poubelle quand je m'emmêlai dans mes pieds. Je tombai sur le sol et tout le monde commença à rire. Mon regard se tourna vers la table que je regardais depuis tout à heure. Ils étaient tous pris d'un fou rire qu'ils essayent de cacher.

Je me relevai doucement en replaçant ma jupe et mon chandail. Je ramassai mon téléphone et mon cabaret et je continuai d'avancer vers la poubelle. Je jetai tout ce qui se trouvait dans mon cabaret. Je me dirigeai vers la porte pour dortoir à l'extérieur ou il pleuvait. Je rapportai mon cellulaire à mon oreille.

- Bon, donc tu m'appelais pour?

- Je n'avais pas eu vraiment la chance de te parler hier, donc j'ai appelé Angel, puis elle m'a dit de t'appeler sur ton cellulaire, mais elle m'a pas dit pourquoi.

- C'est juste parce que je suis à l'école. Toi, tu ne travailles pas?

- Oui, mais je suis en pause de diner

La cloche de l'école sonna. Il était temps que j'arrête de parler pour me rendre à mon cours d'éducation physique.

- Je suis désolé Carlisle, je dois laisser le téléphone les cours reprennent.

- On dirait la cloche de l'école….

Il n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase que j'avais déjà raccroché. J'allais surement le rappeler dans la soirée pour m'excuser de mon comportement. Mais pour le moment, je devais aller en classe. Ma sœur me regardait d'un regarda accusateur comme au cours de civilisation. Elle m'entraina vers la porte pour rentrer à l'intérieur. La cafétéria était maintenant vide et silencieuse. Des voix venaient du corridor. Ma sœur sortie, d'une de ses poches, la carte de l'école. Elle cherchait la gym et elle finit par le trouver sur le plan. Ma jumelle m'entraina vers le local.

J'espérais qu'une chose, ne pas faire le cours de gym et ma sœur espérait la même chose. Notre transformation en être buveur de sang nous avait donné l'immortalité, une rapidité hors du commun, une beauté inimaginable et une ouïe et une vision plus qu'approfondit de tout. Mais la raison première était surtout pour la vitesse. C'était notre gène malgré le fait que nous étions capables de courir à la vitesse des humains, d'une lenteur impressionnante.

Une fois devant le local, nous nous regardions et ma sœur c'était préparer à une éventualité. Elle avait un message d'un médecin, écrit en français et qui disait que nous pouvions faire le cours à cause d'une blessure au genou. Nous soupirâmes sur le même ton et passâmes la porte pour aller dans le gymnase.

Des filets de volets Ball était accrocher a des poteaux et tous les élevés jouaient. A notre entrer, aucune tête ne c'était tourner pour voir les nouveau arriver. J'avais enlevé mon bouclier avant de rentrer dans le local. Le professeur siffla pour attirer l'attention des élevés et demanda de venir s'assoir devant le table a qui se trouvait à côté de moi. Le professeur nous présenta en nous mélangeant. Il m'avait appelé Rose et ma sœur Blanche. Nous le reprîmes avec joie qu'il nous a confondue. C'était le premier qui nous présentait mais mélanger.

Il demanda aux élèves de nous intégrer dans le groupe. Tout le monde retourna au jeu et le professeur nous regarda et s'avança vers nous. Ma sœur lui demanda :

- Sommes-nous obliger de faire le cours?

- Le cours est obligatoire, oui, a moins d'avoir un papier du médecin

- Ma sœur lui tendit le papier qui nous donnait le droit de ne pas faire le cours.

- Je suis désolé que le mot soit en français, mais c'était celui que nous avions au Canada puis, nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'aller voir le docteur, à l'hôpital.

- D'accord, mais il va falloir que vous y allier quand cela sera possible. Le plus tôt possible.

- D'accord, merci bien.

- Pour les prochains cours, vous pourriez vous apporter du travail personnelle ou sinon, m'aider pour l'arbitrage, si vous voulez bien.

- Ouais, avait répondu rose de sa voix enjouer.

Nous nous assîmes sur le banc en discutant. Je fis remarquer à ma sœur qu'aucun des professeurs n'avait faite de remarque sur mes lunettes qui cachait mes yeux rougie par le sang humain. Les cours fini, les élèves étaient allé se changer. Ma sœur et moi attendions la cloche pour nous rendre à notre autre cours, le cours d'espagnol.

Nous connaissions notre espagnol mieux que tous les élèves réunis la cloche tinta et nous sortit du cours, doucement et nous nous fîmes bousculer par des élèves qui courrait pour aller à leur casier. Rose et moi n'étions pas du tout prêtes à courir pour ne pas manquer le cours. Les élèves commençaient à porter moi attention à nous. Soit qu'ils nous avaient déjà vu, sinon ils nous ignoraient tout simplement. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cafétéria qui donna sur tous les autres corridors.

La cloche retenti sourdement dans la cafétéria et quelque élevés nous bouscula. Nous nous dirigeâmes doucement vers la local ou se donnait le cours. Ce fut moi qui frappai à la porte de la classe. La prof arriva pour nous ouvrir et pour que nous puissions y entre. Elle nous parlait en anglais pour que nous puissions bien comprendre, mais ma sœur lui dit que nous comprenions l'espagnole plutôt bien et elle continua en espagnole

- Vous pouvez commencer

- Yo me llamo Blanche Eternity (Je suis Blanche Eternity)

- Yo me llamo Rose Eternity (je suis Rose Eternity)

- Nosotros estamos hermana.( nous sommes sœur)

- Nosotros hablamos idiomos diferentes (nous parlons divers langues)

- Nosotros estamos viviendo Canada (nous avons vécu au canada)

Le professeur nous fit signe que nous pouvions aller nous assir. Cinq paires d'yeux nous suivaient presque pas à pas. Les cinq vampires qui nous avaient regardés durant le diner et qu'il avait l'air bien surpris au nom de Carlisle. Je connaissais leur nom que depuis l'heure du repas. Il y en avait quelqu'un qui m'était revenu comme celui d'Alice, Edward et Emmett. Il était tous dans le fond de la classe, l'avant dernière ranger de la classe. La prof nous donna les deux sièges derrière eux. Ils discutaient doucement de nous pendant que nous nous rendions à notre nouvelle place. Le cours avançait lentement pour nous vu que nous connaissions déjà toute la matière.

Le professeur expliquait un projet de fin d'année que tout le monde devait faire. C'était le genre de projet que ma sœur et moi aurait déjà fini en un rien de temps. Le genre de projet étrange mais facile à faire.

Bref, le cours passa doucement lentement comme s'il faisait expires pour nous faire patienté. La classe bien tranquille et dépourvue de bruit, semblais vide. Le seul bruit que je percevais était celui de l'horloge qui faisait Tictac, celui des papier-secret et le cœur des humains

La cloche sonna suite à un interminable cours d'espagnole. Les cinq beautés vampiriques qui se trouvaient devant nous quittèrent doucement la classe. Avant que je me levé, je fis un tour de classe et je remarquai que ma sœur et moi étions les dernière à partir. Il restait le professeur que je regardai avec attention. Ma sœur m'attrapa par la manche et m'entraina vers la sortie. L'école finie, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le secrétariat quand cinq personnes aux yeux dorés nous bloquèrent le passage.

Ils nous regardaient d'un air menaçant. Ma sœur et moi adoptions une position de défiance. Personne dans le couloir, nous pouvions livre notre combat. La jeune fille qui ressemblait a un elfe s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers nous.

- Vous n'est pas dangereux. Vous cherchez le réconfort avec des êtres comme vous.

- Comment connais-tu ca sur nous? S'interrogea ma sœur.

- Et vous comment connaissez-vous Carlisle? Demanda à son tour le grand aux cheveux courts, brun.

- C'est toi, hier, que j'entendais rire comme un babouin. Je reconnais ta voix.

- Un peu de respect entre vous. Nous sommes de la même race, dit l'autre jeune homme.

- Tu dis vrai Edward, ajouta Rose, ma sœur. Nous devrions nous fore ami avec vous et non, nous quereller.

- Je ne veux pas me faire amie avec ceux qui traite mon Emmett d'amour de babouin, ramena la petite poupée Barbie du groupe.

- Rose, fait un effort pour Carlisle, rajouta Edward, le plus jeune en s'adressant a la jeune fille blonde.

- D'accord, mais a la prochaine insulte qu'elle dit, je te jure qu'elle ne sera plus immortelle.

- Blanche, me dit ma jumelle en me donnant un coup dans la cote.

Je parti dans la direction opposé, vers une des porte de sorti sans me préoccuper de ma vitesse. Leurs voix ressemblaient, maintenant, à un murmure. J'avais ressenti le besoin de prendre l'air. A l'extérieur, je respirais normalement. Dans l'école, j'avais ressenti l'odeur. L'odeur si convoiter par les vampires carnivores, l'odeur du sang humain.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour

Nouveau chapitre en ligne pour vous cher et chère lecteur(trice) jespère qu'il vous plaira. Beaucoup que chose que l'on apprend sur la vie de Blanche.

Merci et bon lecteur

Emyko — XXX-

PS : les personnages sont sous les droits de Stéphanie Mayer. Il y a des personnages que j'ai inventés aussi.

""""""""""""""""""""

Le soir était finalement tombé sur Forks. Je me trouvais, déjà depuis plusieurs heures, assis sur un tronc d'arbre déraciné. J'attendais que me sœur arrive et que je lui explique le pourquoi j'étais partie à la course. J'allais peut-être attendre des heures encore. Elle n'était pas rentrée et elle n'avait pas téléphoné pour avertir notre mère. Elle devait être chez les Cullen à discuter avec eux. J'aurais bien aimé aller les voir, me présenter et revoir le docteur Cullen qui m'avait tenu compagnie durant le temps que je devais rester a l'hôpital.

Je commençais à désespérer et je décidai de rentrer. Ma mère dans le salon, livre à la main, elle était plongée dans son livre. Elle ne m'entendit même pas. Je m'éclairci la gorge et ma mère sursauta. Je lui dis :

- Rose n'est toujours pas rentrée?

- Non. Elle doit être sortie après l'école, parti prendre l'air. Explorer le terrain

- Elle devait aller chasser avec moi. Elle me l'avait promis tout a l'heure, a l'école.

- Blanche, ta sœur va rentrer, t'inquiète pas. Au pire, tu iras demain chasser.

- Mais j'ai faim.

- Je ne peux rien changer. Tu n'aimes pas chasser avec moi. En fait tu aimes ne pas vraiment chasser.

- Je sais, dis-je en rechignant.

Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, quand j'entendis un bruit à l'extérieur. La voix de ma sœur qui parlait a d'autre personne. Je regardais la porte et la poigner tourna. Une fois la porte ouverte, ma sœur partie dans ma direction. Je ne pris même pas un millième de seconde avant de réaliser que ma sœur voulait m'attraper. Je parti dans une course aussi folle que celle de ma sœur qui me courait après. C'était comme un jeu pour nous. Je sorti par la porte arrière et je fus suivit pas ma sœur. Je suivis mon instinct et je parti vers le foret.

Toujours suivit pas ma sœur, je continuais de m'enfoncer dans le foret. Je passai a côté d'une demeure à la grande fenêtre. Je ralenti doucement pour admirer la maison qui se dressait devant mes yeux. Ma sœur me fonça dessus et elle me fit tomber. Un petit croit sorti de ma bouche.

J'entendis quelque pas à l'intérieur de la maison. Quelqu'un nous avait entendues. Je senti l'odeur des vampires. Je me tournai vers ma sœur et je lui dis :

- C'est la maison des Cullen?

- Ouais, ils voulaient te rencontrer. Je suis désolé.

- Rose, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas juste dit. Je serais venu.

- Désolé

- En plus tu m'avais promis que nous irions chasser après l'école. Finalement, tu reviens à neuf heures du soir, puis tu m'entraine ici, sans rien me dire

La porte de la demeure s'ouvrit et un homme physiquement âgé de vingt-trois ans. C'était Carlisle et je le reconnaissais bien grâce à l'odeur qu'il dégageait. Son odeur ressemblait bien à celui du sang humain. J'en étais certaine vu qu'il travaillait à sauver des vies humaines. Lui, il devait être habitué à cette odeur, mais pour moi, cette odeur était alléchante, mais le venin fit me plonger dans une souffrance infinie.

Je savais que je devais résister à cette tentation si grande qu'était cette odeur humaine. Je savais aussi que cette souffrance, je devais la contrôler. Je voulu fuir, mais ma soeur se mis en travers de mon chemin. Le docteur Carlisle me regardait. Il n'avait pas du tout changé sauf peut-être qu'il avait des enfants maintenant. Cela faisait déjà un petit moment que je ne l'avais pas vu.

Il s'avança doucement vers nous. Les étoiles étaient cachées par les arbres qui entouraient la demeure des Cullen. Quelque goute tombaient au-dessus de nous, mais il ne nous touchait pas. Carlisle continuait d'avancer et une jeune femme d'environ vingt-six ans accourus auprès de Carlisle. Elle fut suivit par Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie. Toute la petite famille était là. Je les regardais tous d'un regard un peu interrogateur. Ils me regardaient tout simplement. Mon écoute se tourna vers l'autre bruit du foret. Des pas arrivaient dans notre direction. J'étais habitué à ses pas. C'était ceux de ma chère mère.

Une fois arrivé à notre hauteur, elle me sauta dessus comme un gamin de sept ans aurait fait. Je poussai un autre petit cri dans ma chute. Elle vint se placer à côté de moi. Elle regardait Carlisle un long moment et Carlisle soutenu son regard aussi. Angel et Carlisle se voyait pour la première fois depuis ma transformation. J'avais vu plusieurs fois Carlisle suite à ma vampirisation. Je n'avais jamais vraiment parlé à Carlisle de cela. Le fait que c'était ma mère qui m'avait vampirisé. Je parti à pleurer a la manière du vampire. Je remarquai que la tentions s'estompais u peu, mais j'étais toujours ce que je venais de penser. Edward me regardait de son regard interrogateur.

Je l'avais laissé pénétrer dans mon esprit. Toute la journée j'avais créé ma prison intérieure. Mon bouclier n'était pas déployer. Je m'accroupi au sol pour me mettre en petite boule. Carlisle s'approcha de moi pour me consoler. La jeune femme de vingt-six ans me regardait, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais bon. Je senti ma sœur se déplacer ver Edward et tout le monde. Ma mère me regardait un peu interrogatif. Carlisle lui dit :

- Angel, vous devriez aller vous promenez ou je ne sais quoi avec mon épouse, Esmé.

- Merci bien Carlisle, vous aller rester avec elle? Demanda ma mère.

- Oui je crois qu'il y a des choses que l'on doit s'expliquer.

- Bien.

Angel parti dans la direction d'Esmé. Elle parties ensemble dans la direction de la villa des Cullen. Rose, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice et Emmett partirent vers le foret. Carlisle était toujours à côté de moi, ses bras entouraient mon corps. Il me consolait si bien, comme quand je m'étais fait hospitaliser. Les souvenir remontaient doucement et je me sentais encore plus triste qu'au début.

Je regardais Carlisle et lui me regardait. On se comprenait d'un simple regard. Il me leva sans force et il m'entraina à l'intérieur. Il me désigna un siège de la cuisine. En me regardant, il descendit au sous-sol. Quand il remonta, il avait un vers de plastique à la main. Je reconnaissais bien cette odeur, celle du sang humain.

Il me tendit le ver pour que je puisse en prendre un gorger. Une fois le ver dans mes mains, je commençai à trembler. Quelque goute tomba sur le sol blanc de la demeure. Je regardai Carlisle et je m'excusai pour le dégât que j'avais faire. Il alla chercher un linge pour essuyer, mais sur son linge, il mit de l'eau de javel. Je déposai mon ver sur la table pour ne pas en échapper d'autre.

Je pris le linge des mains de Carlisle pour ramasser mon dégât. Une fois le tout ramassé, Carlisle me prit la lingette pour la mettre dans la poubelle, ou il y mit le feu. Une fois les preuves disparus, il m'apporta une paille pour que je puisse boire une gorger de cette boisson si exquise, mais qui m'était interdite. Le venin monta dans ma bouche pour provoquer un brulement insoutenable.

Quelque secondes passa et la douleur diminua doucement. Carlisle me regardait tout simplement. Je savais qu'il voulait discuter avec moi, prendre des nouvelles sur moi ou sur ce qui se passais pour que j'ai des sauts d'humeurs. Je me cachai le visage dans mes mains et je me couchai sur la table. J'aurais bien aimé être seule pour me détendre, mais c'était impossible. La nuit allait être longue. Bien que je ne dorme plus depuis longtemps, j'avais toujours besoin de me perdre dans mon idée le soir venu. Carlisle me regarda et il prit parole.

- Blanche, tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher dans notre maison. En plus, tu sais, tu vas pouvoir toujours pouvoir venir ici si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Esmé sera toujours là.

- Carlisle, tu es bien gentil, mais depuis longtemps je connais ton secret et je n'ai jamais douté de toi et que tu étais un bon vampire.

- Ou veux-tu en venir?

- J'ai tuée animaux et humain pour trouver ma place et je ne l'ai toujours pas trouvé. Ma mère ma transformer pour que je sois toujours à ses coté, comme ma sœur.

- Je sais bien que…

- Non, Carlisle, tu ne sais pas. J'ai vécu dans la souffrance et je continue. C'est même pire à mesure que le temps avance. Tu ne comprendras jamais cette souffrance.

- Je sais. Tu as l'impression que ton corps ce n'est pas à la bonne place. Tu as l'impression que le venin de vampire te tue à chaque jour, mais il ne veut pas te quitter.

- Comment tu sais ça?

- Je suis médecin, tu te souviens?

J'avais relevé la tête et mes paroles, je les avais dites plus fort. J'étais sans contrôle de mon corps. Cette colère montait en moi comme un volcan près à exploser. C'était plus fort que moi.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave

- Tu travailles toujours dans les hôpitaux?

- Oui, là je suis à l'hôpital de Forks.

- Il y a un hôpital dans cette ville?

- Oui malgré le fait que la ville est peu peuplé…

Mon regard se tourna vers le ver qui se trouvait toujours sur la table de la cuisine. L'odeur du sang contrôlait l'air ambiant. J'entendis des pas à l'extérieur de la maison, mais du monde rient en plus. Je reconnu la voix de ma sœur et quelques-unes des Cullen. J'allais devoir mit faire vu que j'habitais la même ville qu'eux. Bien sûr, j'avais un plus avec Carlisle. Il était mon professeur de la vie, ou même mon père. Je lui faisais bien plus confiance que qui conque.

Il me prit dans ses bras froid. Je levai ma tête pour mieux voir les yeux du médecin qui me faisait toujours un câlin réconfortant. Les pas s'avançaient de plus en plus de la maison et cela commençais à m'enrager au plus haut point. Ma sœur savait parfaitement que je voulais discuter seul à seul avec Carlisle. Je la trouvais bien hypocrite de sa part.

Bref, Carlisle détacha ses bras. Malgré le fait qu'il connaissait mes intentions, il ne fit aucun geste brusque. Ma sœur avait à peine mit les pieds dans la villa des Cullen que notre « petit jeu » devenais déjà extrême et les nouveaux spectateurs s'éloignaient pour pas manger un coup perdu. Je savais comment me battre avec ma sœur pour la blesser, et à ce moment-là, c'était mon but. Elle m'avait blessé en arrivant et je savais que c'était son but à elle. Habituellement, on s'entendait bien, mais entre sœur, il est bien normal d'avoir des chicanes.

Le sang humain trainait toujours dans mon corps froid. Ma sœur me regardait, non de son regard sage qu'elle avait l'habitude d'avoir, mais de son regard accusateur et qui cherchait à comprendre le pourquoi de mon attaque même si elle le savait bien.

Elle me lançait toujours le même regard quand je lui sautais dessus. Notre bagarre continuait, mes coups porter avec rage faisait trembler la maison, les coups de dent qu'elle me portait au bras pour que je lâche prise. J'avais déployé mon bouclier physique seulement. Je voulais que personne ne vienne dans mon champ de bataille.

Carlisle nous regardait nous battre comme deux enfants. Nous n'étions pas des nouveau-nées, mais nous n'avions jamais perdu cette force. Esmé et notre mère arriva à toute vitesse se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Esmé s'arrêta nez à nez avec mon bouclier. Je le sentais forcer contre mon bouclier, une légère pression. Ma mère était habituer à nos chicane, mais pas de cette ampleur. Elle me connaissait bien et elle savait que j'avais déployé mon bouclier. Je l'avais déployé jusqu'au pied des spectateurs qui formait un grand rond.

Les coups que je lui portais et les morsures que ma sœur me portait fouettait l'air comme jamais. Même ma mère n'avait jamais entendu cela. Elle cria un bon coup comme elle avait l'habitude pour nous séparer, mais sans résultat. J'étais enrager noir contre Rose. Carlisle baissa la tête comme lorsqu'il n'aimait pas quelque chose. Esmé avait un regard effrayer, surement par peur que l'on se fasse mal. Elle était beaucoup trop mère poule, comparativement à ma mère.

J'arrêtai de porter des coups à ma sœur et je me tournai vers Carlisle. Je savais que je l'avais déçu sur ce point. Le fait que je devais me calmer un peu sur mes émotions impulsives. Même quand j'étais humaine, j'étais beaucoup impulsive sur mes émotions. J'avais travaillé cela avec Carlisle depuis, mais maintenant, de temps en temps, je n'étais plus contrôlable. Carlisle me regardait et je tennis son regard. Il savait que cela me calmerait doucement.

Je ramenai mon bouclier vers moi et moi seul. J'étais debout toujours le regard fixe avec Carlisle. Ma sœur voulait continuer le combat, mais elle se cogna contre mon bouclier. J'entendis au loin, « Rose, ça donne rien de continuer. » qui venaient de sortir de la bouche d'Edward. Il me sentait calme comparativement a tout à l'heure.

Mon regard toujours plongé dans celui de Carlisle, je sentais celui de Rose, dans mon dos. Elle regardait les blessures qu'elle m'avait faites. J'enlevai mon bouclier au complet. Carlisle, l'avais senti et il me prit la main. Il m'entraina vers la forêt pour que je puisse mieux me calmer. Une fois à l'extérieur, le docteur me regardait mieux. Je savais qu'il allait me sermonner sur mon comportement. L'air frais de la nuit me faisait du bien et sur mes blessure aussi. Je pris une grande respiration pour mieux ma calmer encore. Je voulais rester ici, pour voir la nature se réveiller. Je pouvais vouloir un petit festin pour moi toute seule.

J'entendis aucun animal marcher dans la forêt. Ils devaient tous dormir à cette heure si du matin. Il devait être rendu une heure du matin ou proche. J'explorais avec mes yeux les alentour qui était bien diffèrent de Mercier. J'expliquai à Carlisle que le professeur d'éducation physique voulait un message pour Exeter de la cour de gym. Il me fit un signe de tête qu'il allait le faire.

J'étais rendu calme. Tout ce qui nous entourait était des arbres, des plantes et des roches. Rien de vivant à moins d'un kilomètre. Rien sur lesquels je pouvais m'abreuver du sang chaud qui coulaient à l'intérieur de ce dernier. Juste à y penser, j'en avais l'eau à la bouche. Mon appétit était soudainement revenu. Je regardai Carlisle et il savait très bien ce que je voulais. Un petit animal aurais bien fait l'affaire, mais Carlisle m'avait vu boire le sang chez lui. Je ne devais pas abuser de la générosité des donneurs de sang. Je devais en laisser un peu pour les autres.

Je lâchai mon regard avec celui de Carlisle. C'était déjà peine perdu, surtout avec Carlisle. Il savait ce qui était bien de ce qui était mal. En plus, il avait une vision de la chose, bien différente des autres. Une vision du bien, une vision d'aide envers les humains. Je savais qu'il n'était pas si bien lui-même dans la peau d'un jeune et séduisant tueur, buveur de sang humain.

Je savais qu'il souffrait beaucoup à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne laissait rien paraitre, mais je reconnu quand même la jeune tristesse qui rodait dans ces yeux topaze. Je me dirigeai vers lui pour lui faire un câlin. J'étais si bien dans ses bras, malgré le fait qu'il était froid. Cela ne me dérangeait pas parce que j'étais de la même température que lui.

Le jour allait se lever dans quelque heure, mais aucun soleil. La pluie allait surement dominer la journée. Je me trouvais dans une ville pluvieuse et je devais mis habituer

Un animal s'approcha de nous. Il devait être a environ un kilomètre. Je sentais son cœur battre, la chaleur que son corps dégageait et l'auteur de son sang. Cette animal venais de se réveiller et venais de réveiller la tueuse en moi, le chasseur qui se cachait, mais qui voulais voir le sang couler de cette animal.

Je tournai la tête vers Carlisle pour lui demander son accord. Je ne parlai pas, mais mes yeux voulaient tout dire. Il me comprit et m laissa traquer mon gibier. Je m'avançai tranquillement vers mon repas pour ne pas la faire fuir. Une fois à quelques mètres de lui, je l'observai attentivement sans faire de bruit. Le plus silencieusement possible, je fis quelque pas pour mieux voir ma cible, mieux la distinguer dans le paysage vers et mouiller de Forks je regardais encore mon gibier qui grignotait l'herbe de la forêt. Je comptais les seconde une par une et au moment voulu, je sautai dessus et je mords l'animal dans le Coué ou se trouvait la veine principale de mon repas. Je pris une longue et grande gorger pour éteindre la soif que j'avais. C'était si bon et si réconfortant. La chaleur du sang qui descendait doucement dans ma gorge me fit oublier le fait que Carlisle était proche.

Une fois l'animal vidé de son sang, Carlisle arriva à côté de moi. Il était si grand que je devais le regarder la tête en l'air. J'étais assis sur le sol, bien installé auprès de mon repas que j'avais englouti et non déguster. Carlisle s'approcha de moi, doucement comme s'il avait peur que je l'attaque. Sa main approcha toujours prudemment de mon épaule. Je m'étais levé. Je reculai par peur de l'attaquer. J'étais apeuré pas ma propre image de meurtrière d'animaux et d'humain. Je voulais arrêter d'être celle que tout le monde prétend être, sous une forme sadique, malsaine et particulièrement irrésistible au regard des humains. Le jour commença à ce lever doucement, mais sans faisceau de soleil. Je me levai et sans accorder de sourire ou même une parole, je parti a une allure décoiffant. Je partais pour une nouvelle vie.


End file.
